


Once Upon A Time Is Only Meant For Storybooks

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2x3x2, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, M/M, Magic-Users, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard enough being cat in a world of humans, but when you are a mostly human looking cat it gets a whole lot harder. Neko and 2x3x2 found inside. Part of the 'Feline Series'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cat Up A Tree

Well long time fans of my Gundam Wing works know I love fantasy and cat people, me- _yow_ , and here they both are again. Now unlike my ficcy nicknamed ‘Pet’ Trowa is human and not with Quatre. I am not sure if that will make you want to read either or not…I can’t read minds and frankly I would get a headache if I tried. Any way back on topic hm? If you like magic, cat eared people, and 2x3x2 then I would suggest you read this fic and leave a review, low review counts means a long wait for next chapter.

**BETAED BY SLYVANIA, SHE LOVES CAT PEOPLE TOO.**

**WarNinGs** : AU, Shounen-Ai hints, OOCish (it is AU), A bit short.

**Aishi Say**

“ _It’s not bestiality if they only have furry ears and a tail…is it_?”

As a pro Anime furry I say no but feel free to disagree in your review.

**...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...**

A long black tail twitched as the human hunting party was watched closely, all and all not much of a threat even with his hurt paw, but still. Ears turned back with a silent hiss at the ones who had hurt him, they twitched when they picked up the sounds of another. Turning dark eyes fell on a steel gray warhorse and its cloaked rider, the humans were nervous and he was curious why. Slinking down his branch perch he turned his ears forward to pick up the human’s meaningless chatter, seeking the identity of the rider. “Excuse me sir but there be a beast about, it is not safe to be here…” The lead human backed away when the horse turned, snorting as its rider turned to stare at the man. It was amusing watching the humans fidget under a stare he could not see, served them right. “Are you a Rider or a Knight? You must be one with a mount like that…why don’t you speak?”

Clawed fingers gripped the smooth bark frowning, this was no phantom so why did he not speak? Focusing on the silent human the feline did not hear the crack until it was too late. Righting himself Duo landed on his hands and toes, falling to his right with a wince, gripping his injured hand. Looking up he watched the humans surround him, the leader raised his sword to strike, only to blink when a green flash hit it, the top half sticking in the ground next to the braided youth’s head. “Wha?”

“The beast is a menace and _our_ prey, how _dare_ you!” The leader cried as the rider dismounted, “You have _no_ right to interfere, and we do outnumber you.”

The rider snickered, unconcerned and clearly unimpressed, “Do you honestly think _any_ of you can stand against me, even if I did not use magic? The corpse of your killer is already back in your village, return home. You have _no_ further business here.”

“That one be a thief and will start killing us soon enough, just like the rest of his _kind_ ,” The leader spat the last word, nodding as another man handed him a spear. “Be gone yourself!” The rider snapped a bladed staff into place before leaping over the fallen feline, slashing the spearhead off and in the same movement swinging the staff to rest across his shoulders. “Fine, keep the cat if you want, but sleep lightly or you may _never_ wake back up.”

Duo looked up when the stranger turned and walked towards him, the fleeing humans of no further interest to him. He shied away and hissed but the youth knelt before him regardless, setting the staff down. Dark eyes focused on a graceful looking hand that was held out, its palm to him in a gesture of peace and he relaxed a little. Propping himself up on his good hand he tilted his head, “Who are you?”

“No one you know. Give me your hand,” The other’s tone was soft, even though it was clearly an order and not a request.

Duo hesitated for a moment but placed his clawed hand in the human’s, amazed by its warmth, he was not used to friendly touching. Curious eyes watched the human as he carefully undid the lose bandage around his wrist, he had seen humans tend to their wounds before but he had never been good at it himself. “If I don’t know who you are then why do you care what happens to me? I mean you’re a human and I’m not…aren’t you suppose to hate me too?”

“Perhaps, but not all who wield magic despise those shaped by it, besides I sense no blood lust in you.” Turning his head he whistled, standing when his mount came to him, going through a saddlebag he ignored the cat.

Duo blinked confused, leaping onto the saddle he frowned down at the human, “So, what, you wield Wild Magic as well as energy then?” Tail twitched as the human reached for his hand again, “I never met one before.”

“Yes, well, now you have,” Soft voice was absent as if focused or distracted, fingers moved quickly going unnoticed. “Hold still this will sting,” The order was given a moment before he rubbed a cream of some sort into the wound.

Duo hissed and pulled his hand back on instinct as he jumped from the saddle, blinking at the red drops on his silver claws. Turning to the human he bit his lip, “I’m sorry I…please don’t hurt me?” Good hand rested on soft fur as he peeked under the horse's thick neck, he had never really been this close to one for this long.

“Hurt you?” The mage questioned, tilting his head at the feline, the blood dripping from his left wrist going unnoticed for the moment. Right hand pulled the hood away as dark eyes examined the scratches, “I’ve gotten worse than this. Here?”

Duo stared into rich green eyes, amazed that the human held out his hand again, obediently he moved and replaced his hand in the human’s, watching him as he gave it one last look before he began to wrap it with his unmarred hand. “I don’t understand…what do they call you?” His tail twitched as he sighed, he was confused and his hand was still a little sore, today had started out so quietly too, unlike yesterday.

“Trowa," The name was given absently as he worked, the wound was a day old and luckily rather clean for such poor care. "Do you really think all humans hate your race? There are humans who hate my own so in a way we are not so different. There, so stranger what shall I call you?” Trowa inquired, looking up from his work through long auburn bangs, “Or don’t you have a name?”

“I’m Duo, thank you Trowa,” Silver claws reached out, taking the injured left palm in his fingers, “Sorry again.”

“They will heal. Are you really a thief, or were the humans just blood thirsty?” Trowa asked causally, watching his blood flow slowly down his skin, quite aware of the violet eyes that were watching it as well.

“Now and then, but never off anyone who would miss it…which are you, a Rider or a Knight?” Duo bit his lip, he felt terrible having slashed the guy who was only trying to help, some gratitude.

“I’m a Tracker really, it’s why I came here and now my target is dead. Knights are too stuffy and Riders tend to join Bands, I am a lone hunter by nature. You seem to be alone as well, strange for someone called Duo.” Trowa smiled gently at him, tucking a stray lock behind his ear, “Are you lost?”

Nerves soothed at the gentle smile he sensed was as rare as it was calming, he had always been perceptive like that. “I’m not lost but I am lonely, I’ve never met a human who would even want to touch me and make sure it wouldn't hurt.” Duo tilted the human’s hand as he moved to lick the blood away, he had seen human’s suck on another’s finger, it appeared to be a sign of affection among them. Those gentle fingers twitched and he looked up, frowning at the human's expression, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Wrong? No…well most humans would find that disturbing but I don't. Why did you think you did something wrong Duo?" Trowa frowned at him, he was not used to others worrying over him, it was a strange feeling but one he could get used to.

"I don't know you just looked…confused. Sorry, I was only trying to…" Duo trailed off turning his face away as he sank to his knees, he had been a fool to think he knew anything about humans. Dark nightshade colored eyes widened as the human reached down lifting his chin, gently turning his face back around with his thumb, "To Help."

"I know Duo, I've been on my own for a long time, and I'm not use to people trying to help. I'm sorry if I upset you in some way, thank you for trusting me." Trowa bowed his head before letting Duo go and crouched across from him, the feline looked as harmless as a confused kitten and it made him smile. Magic was not good or evil, it had to be harnessed for one or the other, and it taught all mages there was good and evil in all things, a lesson many other people failed to learn.

Duo blinked at the thanks, tilting his head he shifted so his legs were crossed, eyes never leaving the young man. "Welcome. Trowa are you lonely too…like me?" A long black tail twitched as the human looked up at him before frowning in thought, "You seem really nice, nice people shouldn't have to be lonely."

"I don't have to be anything but I guess I am," Trowa sighed as he glanced down at the wounds, they were not the first he had gotten for trying to help people, and wouldn't be the last either. "Are you asking to accompany me Duo?" Glancing at the feline through his bangs he began wrapping his own palm; he wouldn't object to the company, the feline was rather amusing.

"Do I…you'd really let me tag along with you?" Duo frowned in thought as he watched the human work, why would he want him around? They did not know each other and he had hurt him, humans were not forgiving of his race by nature. "Is it because I'm a Bestial and you're a mage? I mean I am and you are…are you mad?" The feline could not help but ask the question when his nervous rambling caused the other to frown, dark eyes closing as his work was finished.

"I'm not mad Duo, simply disappointed you would think that of me," Trowa sighed, clenching his fingers, ignoring the sting as he often did. "I was curious, I think now I may have been mistaken."

"NO!" Duo cried lunging forward, clawed fingers closing around lightly tanned skin, "I'm sorry, I was stupid, don't go!" Wide silted eyes looked up sniffing, "I'll do anything you say just don't leave me all alone, I'm so scared all alone." Looking down he sat up trembling, hands flat on the soft grass between his knees, being alone was so much more frightening when he remembered what the alternative was like.

Trowa turned on instinct, freezing when his wrist was caught and clung to as if it would save a life, dark eyes closed as the feline all but fell to his knees. Kneeling, he placed a hand on wild bangs, pressing with just enough force to lift the other's face, the face of a frightened and lost child. "Shh…it's all right now, that's right, shh."

Duo sniffed as soft fingers caressed his face, no one had touched him like that in so long, "Aren't you mad at me?" Dark eyes opened, studying a face more cat-like then his own, "You should be mad."

"Perhaps, but I forgive you. I do not want you to worry about upsetting me or feel you must obey, do you understand? Mage or not I am not looking to control you, I would rather be your friend than your master." Trowa smiled gently as he brushed wild bangs back into place, "I am sure you would prefer that as well."

Duo nodded slowly, "I would yes…you really aren't like other mages. Is it because you're Wild Magic? That must be it, why you took pity on me and the humans." Black ears turned forward at a chuckle, "What?"

"No, many would seek to control you with their gifts, not all who can commune with nature respect it, do not forget this." Trowa tapped the tip of Duo's nose getting a blink, "I would hate to have to fetch you every time we crossed paths with another like me."

Duo touched the tip of his nose frowning, "Aren't you like, strong? I mean you seem to be but…um…are you?" The humans sure had seemed scared of him before he had interfered, but he figured only another mage could really gauge how dangerous a mage was on sight.

"I am no Master but I do all right, relax hm? I will not let anyone take you as a pet," Trowa tilted his head at the smile, "What?"

"I was just thinking that you would make a pretty Bestial, prettier than me, if you can believe that." Duo reached up, stroking long bangs with the back of his knuckles, "I have never seen a human who looked more like a cat."

"And who is to say I am not one?" Trowa asked with a teasing smile as he stood, holding out his hand he scratched his mount, "There, there silly beast I am all right."

Duo got to his feet and frowned at the horse, he had no idea how prey thought, but he did know a kick hurt like Hell. Tilting his head at the larger beast he smiled when it shook its head, pawing the ground as if chiding its rider for something, maybe horses were alright after all. "Um…so what now?"

Trowa turned from his mount, looking over his shoulder, "I was thinking of getting far away from the humans around here. I do not trust them to not try something by dark." Dark mane shifted as the war horse nodded in agreement as its rider slipped into the saddle, "You want to ride or walk?"

"I'll walk for now, not used to horses and all," Duo answered, falling in beside the impressive beast, frowning at the two long scars on its right flank, "He have a name?"

Trowa smiled patting a steel gray neck, "He said it was Nightrunner so that is what it is, he's very fond of it." Horses could be very stubborn animals, it was best not to fight them over every little thing as long as they liked you.

"Pretty. Hello there Nightrunner, I'm Duo," Duo giggled when his side was gently butted, something he knew was a friendly gesture in horse. "Atta boy. So how far are we going? I mean to get away form these guys you gotta go past Thaukt, creepy place all full of bones." It was a place he had only needed to see once before agreeing with the humans, it was a bad place.

"The Dead Woods is of no concern, and we are not going that way anyway, horses are very sensitive to the dead as are cats." Trowa turned his head, watching a bird for a moment, smirking, "Humans never learn do they Nightrunner? Don't worry you'll be able to graze all night if you choose, coming Duo?"

Duo turned his head from the bird and nodded, "Yeah!" Braid whirled as he turned and ran down the hill, it always felt good to run, and with nothing chasing him he was free to have a little fun. He heard Nightrunner chuckle as only a horse could, getting a nod before speeding up the feline smiled; something with runner in its name had better like to run. "Lead on Nightrunner, this is fun!"

**...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...**

Remember reviews mean the next chapter will get up faster, call it motivation if you will. If you wish to chat with me about any of my works simply click the IMVU link in my bio, it is the only chat I use. You can also hit me up on My Space if you want, I don’t post much there though.


	2. Back On The Ground

Rejoice my fellow enjoyers of 2x3x2 content for this fic now has a chapter two. It is a bit strange that the last 2x3x2 thing I posted here was about merfolk and now kitties. There is not much to this chapter besides a little background and a lot of talking. If you like character driven chapters then you should be happy with this one, Duo is so cute as a kitty.

**WarNinGs** : A little gore, a lot of talking, not much else.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Nothing hurts a good soul and a kind heart more than to live amongst people who can't understand it_.”

Ali Ibn Abi Talib, taken from an image found on FaceBook, I fine it rather fitting for this chapter and fic as a whole.

**2...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...2**

Duo licked bloody claws watching the fire, he was not use to being so near its warmth, it was quiet pleasant really. Dark furry ears moved now and then following woodland sounds as Trowa brushed Nightrunner, he half listen to the mage’s whispers but could not understand most of what he said. Giving up he stretched, feeling more then good with a full belly and being safe from humans. Alert gaze looked up when the mage sat down across from him, eye shaped stone set in gold glinting as it swayed slightly. “So where are we going?” He highly doubted the young man simply wondered around looking for people to help, though he would probably be good at it.

“Anywhere you wish to go?” Trowa asked casually as an answer, like any good hunter he learned by observing, it did not hurt the feline was easy on the eyes.

“Well..,” Duo trailed off tapping his chin before something hit him, “I heard about this big blue wet thing called an ocean.”

Trowa smiled amused with the child like description, it was as cute as it was fitting, “They are big yes.”

“Are they beautiful?” He had heard that as well, but he was learning that not everything he over heard was as true as he assumed. The human was no monster because of his Wild Magic, and he was no threat because of his beauty or power. Smiling in amusement he could not believe anyone would think the human a threat, it made his cat like face even more pleasant to stare at.

“Quite,” Trowa answered softly, “You wish to see an ocean then an ocean you will see.”

“Just like that?!” Duo did not even try to hide his shock, surly the mage had better things to do then take him sight seeing.

Trowa tilted his head at the feline, often thoughtful expression still amused, “Why not?”

“Well, you have a life,” Duo answered fidgeting a little, he was not used to harmless human smiles directed at him. Humans could pervert such an endearing thing into something so cold when they were hurting you, he never wanted to see this one lose its charm.

Trowa nodded accepting the logic of the other’s train of thought, mages did not just ride around like nobles, “I move around a lot.” A simple counter for a rather coy mage but it would be unfair to toy with the feline, he was not use to teasing.

“But…but..,” Duo trailed off biting his lip, something in that calm amused stare told him if he said it was alright it was. “Tell me about the world beyond this place?” Moving around a lot sounded interesting and his curiosity was perked, he wanted to hear more about the world this mage came from.

“Anywhere in particular?” Trowa had been asked to retell a few stories and when asked they often had one in mind, lucky for the feline he had many to tell.

Duo frowned in thought, he should have seen that coming but it had been too long since he had talked to a friend, “umm….where was the farthest you’ve been from here?” All he had known was forest and fear, why couldn’t other humans look at him as this one did? Was it his magic that made him feel safe enough to relax, his fighting skill, him?

“Farthest…that would have to be the Frozen North,” Trowa had not been there often but it held it’s own unique charm and beauty, it helped the cold did not bother him.

Duo had heard of it, a land of never ending winter if stories could be trusted, “Why go there?”

“Curiosity,” The first time he had seen the place had been simple curiosity, later visits had been missions but that was unimportant just then.

“Do they really have pure white animals?” The feline could not remember the last time he had talked to some who would just go somewhere just to see it. It seemed the likeness to felines did not end with his looks and movements alone.

Trowa had nodded, the feline was shy but rather friendly once he got use to you, “Yes they do, warmest furs on Earth.”

Duo had never cared for wearing furs, seemed wrong to do when you had your own, but he got the feeling that was not exactly what the human had meant. “Why live there?”

“They like the cold,” Animal logic was nice and simple like that, the fact lying was a foreign concept was just one more reason to prefer them to humans.

“I don’t,” Duo half muttered rubbing his arms absently, not the chill in the air or the ice in glaring eyes.

“You’re a jungle cat,” Trowa informed him not sure if that would mean anything to him or not, if not he was more then happy to explain.

“Jungle?” Duo repeated tilting his head confused, sounded interesting but he had no idea what it was.

“They are very dense and hot forests found south of here,” Trowa answered simply since that seemed to be what the feline wanted. Just like a child he wanted to know much but not every detail, details came later.

“Sounds nice,” Duo decided after a moment, he liked the forest it was the humans in their villages he disliked, dense meant few humans.

“Can be,” Trowa agreed thinking back, it was as full of life as it was void of man, the primal side of his nature had responded well to that.

Duo frowned before a thought hit him, “Don’t you have a home?” The mage had mentioned moving around a lot which meant he may either not have one, or one worth returning to. He could not imagine parents who would not want such a gentle soul for a son so unless they were dead he assumed he had to have somewhere to return to.

Cat like eyes blinked the question, it was the tone more then anything else that got his attention. Once again he thought it sad some who called themselves Duo lived so very much alone. Folding his arms on his now raised knees he smiled a little, he did not have to live like that any longer. “Yes I do, care to see it?”

Ears perked at the question, it was not just some place too visit it felt like an offer, would he be welcomed there really? “I’d like to,” Duo looked away sighing softly, “I don’t have one.”

“You do now,” Trowa assure him gently, his own would not shun the feline unless he did him harm, something he did not foresee happening.

“You sure I won’t be in the way?” Duo could not help but fidget again, he rather liked the idea of sharing wherever this human called home. It was strange since it had been another life when he felt the urge to stay near a human. His voice was so soothing it was hard not to trust him, Duo missed trusting another.

Trowa chuckled softly at the feline shaking his head, he really was adorable, “Hardly. You going to stay up all night?”

“No, just a bit longer,” Duo answered smiling a little, there was nothing to be nervous about, this man would never get upset and strike him.

Trowa nodded getting to his feet, thinking often delayed sleep, “It’s safe here Duo, I’m the only human around for miles.”

Duo smiled at the assurance but he already felt safer then he had in years, that calm voice just made him feel better. “I like the night…do you?”

“Very much so,” Trowa answered holding out a hand to his mount, “So does Nightrunner.” Nightrunner rubbed his gray forehead against his rider murmuring his approval of the scratches he received, and his approval of the feline.

Duo watched the rider and mount feeling a little jealous, “Is it hard to ride a horse?” Since he had seen quite a few humans on them it could not be all that hard but they were also human, no claws and fangs to scare the poor things with.

“Not if you trust your mount, a calm horse tends not to throw you,” Trowa half teased turning from his mount.

Duo could not argue with the logic there so he just nodded, Nightrunner seemed calm enough to him, “Can you teach me?”

Trowa smirked knowing his mount’s mind without him having to tell him, “Nightrunner will find that amusing. Good night Duo.”

“Night Trowa,” Duo responded with a grin, the human just smirked as he turned away from him, ‘ _A very good night._ ’

**2...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...2**

Duo opened he eyes at the sound of chirping birds, moaning he rolled over, jumping away startled by a log gray face. Nightrunner snorted at the feline sounding a bit indigent about the reaction to his greeting. “Well not everyone likes waking up to your smiling face.” Trowa reminded his mount teasing him a little, morning greetings like that worked better with dogs or cats usually.

Duo turned to look behind him, and up at the amused human, “We going?”

“Yes,” Trowa answered as he finished tacking Nightrunner, the gray male could hardly do it himself.

“All right, where to now?” Duo asked curious, he could get use to having a human around that was not a threat to him.

“Resupply,” Staying on the move required regular resupplying, it was a fact of life.

Duo frowned slightly, humans did seem to like to have a lot of stuff, “And me?”

“You will be perfectly safe,” Trowa assured the feline as he mounted,, crossing a mage was unwise after all.

“Alright, let's go then,” Duo got to his feet absently dusting himself off.

Trowa shook his head as he stopped Nightrunner beside the feline, “You worry too much about humans Duo. Do not forget you travel with a mage now, no one will touch you out of fear of me.”

“You sound awfully sure,” Duo was not as sure as the mage sounded, not that he not always seem to sound sure.

“I am, you will see I am often right,” Trowa knew how to deal with humans, the good and the evil.

“I hope so,” Duo said with a shrug, he knew Trowa would not lead him into a trap, the mage could be wrong but not a lair.

“Humans are just animals too,” Trowa reminded the still nervous feline, he would become more comfortable around humans in time.

Duo frowned slightly as Nightrunner started walking, falling in beside the rather friendly horse. ' _Not like you cat mage._ '

**2...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...2**

Trowa stretched before removing the light cloak he had been wearing, stowing it in a saddle bag. Duo blinked up at the mage, “What are you doing?”

“Changing Duo,” Trowa answered, absently tightening the straps on his left leather gauntlet, never sure when he would need to fight.

Duo shook his head, frowning when he saw people approaching, a small unarmed group, “Company.”

A young woman with dark blonde hair and a sky blue dress, a dark blue finely embroider corset standing out. She smiled at the pair before she bowed her head, “Welcome Sir Mage, it is an honor to met you.”

“Sir?” Duo asked confused, he knew what it meant but Trowa sure did not act like any noble he had heard about and humans talked a lot.

Trowa shook his head at Duo as he dismounted, now was not he time, “Thank you, did you need something or did you simply come to greet me?”

“At night a monster comes,” The woman answered, knowing mages did offer their skills to help villages like her own. The young man seemed free of the petty arrogance many were said to have, which made him much more pleasant to talk with.

Trowa frowned slightly, night did not narrow it down much, “Like him?” Gesturing at Duo, who many would call a monster even if he was not one, non-mages were often very ignorant of monsters and mythical creatures.

Twin braids swung as the woman shook her head, “No, and ugly vile beast, not at all like you lovely companion.”

“You're not scared of me?” Duo asked, hand on his chest, most humans he had met had been even if he was not that inhuman looking.

The blonde smiled at the dark haired feline touched youth, “Of course not, he is a good mage not a dark caster.”

“Ugly how?” Trowa prompted, Duo could bond with these people later if he wished.

“A large spider with a head ans two arms,” She shivered slightly just thinking about it, she much perfected cats.

“eww,” Duo muttered under his breathe, ugly and vile sounded right to him.

Trowa nodded, that was all he need for a description, “How long?”

“Five nights, all who have sought it have been found dried husks as if they were ancient dead,” It was all very disturbing to them all.

“Trowa what is it?” Duo asked, the human was frowning as if he knew something, he was starting to learn the human's various frowns.

“Trowa...you are the Lion of Nirrisa are you not?” The young woman had never dreamed of meeting such a well known mage, let alone that they would be so normal seeming.

“You're famous?!” Duo squeaked, he had no idea Trowa was famous, talent sure but this was a bit of a surprise.

“Not now Duo,” Trowa was happy to answer any of the feline's questions but now was not the time. “Yes I am, and yes I will kill it.”

“Oh thank you!” The young woman beamed, she had hoped the mage would be willing to help, and here he turned out to be a legend.

“Thank me later, where is your inn?” Trowa really was not in the mood for being thanked just then, it could be exhausting.

Dark blonde hair shifted with a nod, it's owner was more then happy to help, “This way.”

“Tell me can you see everyone say inside tonight?” Trowa asked as the small group began walking, she seemed to have some pull since the others had not addressed him while she was.

“Yes,” She did not see many wishing to interfere with a mage fighting monsters, it was unwise to say the least.

Trowa nodded, that made things easier, “Good do that, or they will likely die a horrible death.”

“Trowa?” Duo asked not liking the sound of of the mage's warning at all.

“Soon Duo,” Trowa would answer everything once they were settled at the inn, he had no doubt the feline had many questions.

Duo nodded, he could wait a little longer for his answers, “Alright.”

**2...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...2**

“Nirrisa is the land I am from, five years ago war broke out among monsters and everything else. My clan's crest is a lion, and so for my part in the monster slaying it became a nickname the Lion of Nirrisa.”

“So the crest on your stuff is your pride's?” Duo knew a bit about crests, warbands had them as well as nobles and the like.

Trowa nodded, it was not uncommon for nobles to use lions as a symbol, “Yes.”

“Where are they?” Trowa did not talk about his family as if they were dead, far away maybe but not dead. It made the feline curious, were they out fighting monsters as well?

Trowa sighed softly, “My parents are dead, my sister is at home.”

“Sister...you two close?” Duo knew some families were closer then others, it was the same with animals as well.

Trowa smiled at the question, “Yes, though we are only half blood, same mother. Our powers differ a bit because of that.”

Duo nodded, it made sense that if they were related and both mages they would have some similar gifts, not that he was an expert on mage lines or mages in general. “She have a nickname too?”

“Yes,” Trowa had more then one himself, the Lion was simply one most people used, which was fine with him.

“What is it?” Duo was curious, always was, but anything about Trowa peaked his interest.

“The _Lioness_ of Nirrisa,” Trowa answered with a half smirk, he came from a long line of fighters.

“Will she like me?” Duo wanted to know more about this sister, if she was anything like her brother he wanted to know.

“Probably,” Trowa answered with a slight shrug, he did not foresee any problems there unless Duo made a very bad first impression.

Duo nodded, if Trowa was not worried he saw little reason to, “So what is it?” He was no expert in monsters, and he was fine with that.

“Spideren, they liquify a human's organs then sucks them dry still alive,” Trowa had little sympathy for monsters with human intelligence, beasts were only beasts after all.

Duo cringed, that did not sound like a pleasant way to die, “How do you know that?”

“I’ve seen it done,” Trowa answered evenly, it was not the worst thing he had seen.

“Gods,” Duo had not really considered such things might be normal to Trowa, he was so calm but he had seen such horrible things.

“Praying helps very little, only magicked weapons can demons and higher monsters, as they work better on your kind.” Trowa had not faced many things like Duo but he still knew how to kill them, it was part of his job.

“And you're good with them?” Duo had not seen any signs that bladed staff was bespelled but that did not mean Trowa was not carrying something on him.

“Yes, I have a talent for such things,” Not all mages had the same abilities, he had a quite a few it seemed. Trowa was fine with being skilled in magic and magicked weapons, it made fighting all that easier.

“Can I help?” Duo asked hoping the answer would be a yes, he did not want to get in the mage's way or become either a distraction or a liability.

“If you wish,” Trowa answered, not at all surprised Duo wished to help, he may be weary of humans but he did seem to like them well enough.

“How many do you think there are?” Duo did not know much about spiders beyond most people either did not mind them or seemed terrified of them. He could understand being startled or fearing the venomous ones but most were harmless.

“Two at least,” Trowa was use to answering the questions of others, Duo would learn more then he likely ever wanted to know about monsters if he remain interested in fighting them.

”Why say that?” Trowa sounded very sure about the number, Duo had no reason to doubt him he simply wanted to know.

“Trust me, we'll kill the male when he comes then kill his mate. She'll stay put until her stores run out and be begins to starve.” They had a few days according to the number missing versus the number found, he did not need a few days. Once he had the exact numbers he would be able to calculate if the pair was breeding or not, an important detail.

Duo nodded, that all sounded logical to him, “Can we find her before then?”

Trowa smirked at the unsure feline, “I have eyes everywhere Duo, she will eat them as well.”

“Are they strong?” Spiders were bugs after all, not the toughest things around except to hit sometimes.

“Yes, but not bright,” Trowa was not concerned about the pair, there were not enough missing to account for more then two.

Duo preferred big and stupid to big and smart when fighting them, “Are all powerful mages called sir?”

“Yes Duo,” Trowa did not mind much, until the masses became thankful.

“I won't let it hurt you.” Duo smiled a little when Trowa turned to look over his shoulder, “You protected me and I'll protect you.”

“Thank you Duo, but close range is not recommended with this species,” Trowa was touched by the genuine concern.

“I can still cover you,” Duo reminded the mage, he did not want the human to go all alone, even if he could handle himself just fine.

“Just be careful,” Trowa was not about to needlessly risk Duo's life, especially not when he only wished to help.

“I will, promise,” Duo knew Trowa only wished to protect him, as he seemed to want to protect as many as he could. He was not use to humans caring like that, especially not males.

Trowa nodded with a smile, “The I will not try and stop you.”

Duo frowned when Trowa headed for the door, “Where you going?”

“I need to find out the exact numbers, and anything else the villagers can tell me.” Trowa was not expecting to hear anything he had not already guessed but sometimes frighten villagers surprised him.

“Can I help?” Duo wanted to be useful, he liked being useful.

Trowa shook his head, “No, relax tonight will be...interesting to say the least.”

“You're the boss on this,” Duo was not about to demand to come along, he preferred not hear the gory details of the spider victims.

Trowa nodded, knowing Duo would stay in this room and out of trouble, “I'll be back soon.”

Duo watched the human god with a sigh, “Better be.”

**2...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...2**

Duo bit his lip as Trowa turned his, eyes reflecting the nearly full moon's light. Ears perked at the sound of claws and he saw it, a shadow moved in the dark before it fully appeared. Eight thick, hair covered legs moved lightly, tips tapping on the stone surprising quietly for something so large. Stopping behind the fountain rising up to look down at them over it. “My what pretty little males you are, she will like you very much.”

Duo cringed, he had never really minded spiders but this one could look into a second story house, way too big. “Sorry to disappoint.” He turned when Trowa calmly aimed at the very large spider, not saying a word.

The spideren chuckled amused, fangs glinting, “Little hu-man you can’t hurt me with that.”

Trowa's pupil's glowed as the arrow lit up, string glowing softly, “I'm no ordinary hu-man.” Fingers released sending the arrow flying, cutting threw the right four legs easily. Clenching fingers turned the arrow to dying embers fading to ash.

“You can kill me but not her! Never her! She will swallow your inside slowly for this!” The spideren bellowed, right legs broken and leaking blood from the breaks, the arrow wounds cauterized. He glared when the mage aimed taking out his left legs this time, “Your souls will not rest!”

Trowa aimed eyes glowing and cold, let the arrow fly he held out his fist before spreading his fingers the arrowed tearing the head open in a flash of escaping light. The large furry body collapsed in a heap, half resting against the fountain rim, water splashing a ruined leg. Bow lowered as the glow dimmed back to a reflective shine of a cat's in a dark. Duo walked up, frowning at the fire fly like lights that rose from the blood spattered corpse, fading as the floated in to the sky. “What are those? They're so pretty.”

“Souls, when a demon feeds on a human and they die their souls and they die their soul is trapped until it is slain. Warrior mages excel at it and I am a high ranking mage.” Trowa did not like the face so many monsters had enough demon blood to trap souls, it annoyed him.

Duo nodded, it made sense things like this needed to be taken care of by those trained to do so, “That was amazing.”

“Simple charging spells,” Trowa dismissed, charging weapons with a bit of magic was nothing all that special for a Warrior mage.

Duo touched the mage's arm drawling his attention, “Maybe, but it's still amazing, your modesty is refreshing I've heard too often stories of mages acting like would be gods.”

“Trowa shook his head at the feline, “I'm no god, nor do I wish to become one.”

“I think you'd make a great god,” Duo assured the mage as he took the other's hands, they were a little warm and he assumed it was from the channeled magic. “You're gentle and kind...you'd never ask for outrageous things.”

“You think so?” Trowa asked tilting his head, he rather liked the feline's high opinion of him, most who saw him fight would not call him gentle.

“Sure, you haven't asked me for anything except to let me fix my hand, and you saved my life.” Duo was fine with that, the mage was not at all greedy.

“You had done nothing worthy of execution,” Trowa knew a thing or two about monsters, human or otherwise.

“They didn't think so,” Duo muttered looking down, he had never harmed a human who had not tried to harm him first.

Trowa reached out stroking a soft black ear, “They see only a beast.”

Duo closed his eyes at the gentle touch, he did enjoy being petted, “What do you see?”

“One man's dream given form,” A helpless romantic answer perhaps but Trowa knew Duo would like it.

“I like dreams, and I like looking into a human's eyes and seeing no fear.” Duo never wanted those dark eyes to look at him any differently then they were right now, as a friend.

Trowa smiled at the feline's response, “Mages learn not to fear magic because it is a part of us, as it you.”

“We're the same?” Duo ventured, that is what it sounded like to him, he liked the sound of that.

Trowa nodded, Duo was learning to understand mages just fine, “Very good.”

Duo smiled at the praise before turning when humans peaked out of their homes at the dead monster, still weary of it and he could understand. “umm...”

“No one touch it unless you wish to invite a painful death. I will remove it in the morning.” Trowa watched the people shy back into their homes a bit at his warning, they were not stupid enough to doubt him, good.

“So it is still dangerous?” Duo did not like the feel of it but he was no monster expert, if Trowa said it was dangerous it was.

“Very, it's blood is death,” Trowa answered, one reason charged weapons worked best, they burned so there was little blood.

“What if it had gotten on you?” Duo was fine with blood bad as and answer, why did not matter much to him just now, but he was still worried for the mage.

“I can cure it, but not a city full I'm no healer.” Trowa had gotten blood on him before and he was till alive to talk about it, it was never fun though.

“Alright, bed time,” Duo was satisfied with the fact Trowa could cure himself, and a handful of others, if they were bleed on.

Trowa nodded, “Yes, come before they bombard us with question or praise.”

“Right behind you,” Duo just wanted to get some sleep and stop thinking about monsters and dead humans.

**2...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...2**

Duo watched the gold in the tiger's eye pulse with magic as graceful fingers traced a pattern before striking it with both palms. Green fire engulfed the black stained brown fur covered gore, black blood pools and drops catching as well. Green fire burned out leaving ash to wisp away as so much smoke, nothing but a few cracks in the stone remained as proof there had ever been a fight. The feline caught the fear in the human's eyes as Trowa nodded to himself as he surveyed the now clean stone. Mages had great power and these humans had seen but a few tastes of it, a living legend’s work. Duo was beginning to understand why mages tended to live alone, one of their schools, or a capital city. The humans they protected often feared them as they did the monsters they fought. The feline noted the armored leather cuffs of black, a slashing lion crest fitted to them. The rearing lion that humans associated with Trowa's family, it was very angry looking even if the rose below it made no sense to him. The mage was dressed in black leather boots that ended at his knees, a matching vest glinting with throwing knives. Black leggings and a dark crimson shirt only added to his more intimating appearance. Shoulder lengthen gold kissed hair was tied tightly back with about three inches wrapped, a style Duo had seen in mountain warriors. It effectively kept long hair out of the way of weapons, shields, eyes. “I take it we're going to kill the mate?”

“Perceptive,” Trowa answered, he had nothing else to do here, if anyone had touched the blood they would all know about it by now.

“Then go?” Duo was starting to get as little antsy with the humans whispering all around him.

“Yes,” Trowa was unconcerned with unarmed humans, humans were no threat to him.

“Because they are afraid?” Duo could smell it, they might not fear the human but they did fear his power, and dressed as a fighter a few feared him as well.

“They have every right to be, humans can't fight my kind like they can yours. I can burn this place to ash before they could run and they would never see it coming.” Trowa was something normal humans should fear, a well trained mage who could fight and kill just as well without it.

Duo blinked at the mage, that sounded terrifying, “You can really do that?”

Trowa nodded, seemed the feline had heard a story or two, “Yes and I have. A blood mage infected a village with demon blood creating monsters out of those who lived. I destroyed it, and everything that had once been alive there.”

“So if you live live through demon blood you become a monster?” Duo was curious or he would have dropped the topic. Trowa had already said he could cure a little demon blood but how much or how long he had Duo was not sure he wanted to know.

“A monster that that tries to eat anything that moves alive, spreading the blood to any who are bitten but escape. A friend calls them zombies after trance walkers some blood mages create for they feel no pains, and will not stop until the head is destroyed.” Trowa's skill with mage fire and charged ranged weaponry came in handy when facing such mistakes and abominations.

“Gods,” Duo whispered, he had heard storied from the humans but to know such things were really out there was another thing. Truly horrible things that his new friends faced just like he had last night, not even bating an eye at the horror.

“It is why the Mage Council trains mages like me, to stop such things.” Trowa was fine with keeping normal people from trying to do what he did, they would die.

“Preventors?” Duo asked, who knew those humans had known so much?

Trowa frowned slightly, the feline was full of surprises, “Yes, I belong to that group. I tend to work alone, or with a friends dubbed Wing for his victories, be he also has a different Preventor name.”

“What?” Duo wanted to hear more about Trowa's friends, knowing Trowa would never make friends with awful people

“The Perfect Soldier,” It was still somewhat amusing that Hiro's official call sign was longer then his, while his unofficial mage title was longer then Hiro's.

Duo frowned slightly, soldiers were not something he knew much about, “What's yours?”

“Silencer,” Trowa answered, looking up at the sky, it looked so normal.

“Why?” Duo was not sure how someone as kind as Trowa had been could earn such a cold sounding name.

“My first mission was that village, it screamed until I silenced it.” It had also earned him some of the respect he still had, a child with such power and skill was a dangerous ally.

Duo bit his lip, that was a Hell of a way to make a name for yourself, reaching out he laid a clawed hand on Trowa's shoulder. The human turned to look at him stopping dead, dark eyes both clearly visible with his long bangs tied back. “Such a violent nick name for such gentle eyes.” The feline knew he sounded like one of those hopeless romantic but he couldn't help it.

“Mages tend to acquire such names,” Trowa assured Duo as he turned, whistling sharply, smiling when Nightrunner came running up to them nuzzling his master gently. “I know boy, it's all right now.”

Duo bit his lip as he fell in beside the mage, patting Nightrunner's neck in greeting. ' _Do I want to know how many, or how young you were then? You shouldn't have to kill anyone...in a prefect world...in a dream._ '

**2...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...2**

Duo jumped on to the saddle watching Trowa go through a bag, head titling as he watched the human, “So just the one?”

“Yes,” Trowa answered not looking up, Nightrunner did not mind Duo on his back and neither did he.

“And Nightrunner is staying here so no blood or whatever will get on him?” Made perfect sense to Duo, fur made getting something wet and stick off quickly harder.

“Yes,” Trowa repeated, use to people asking him questions while he was working, it was fine until they got annoyed by his lack or eye contact.

“Can I help?” Duo was no weapons master but he wanted to do something besides keep Nightrunner company. After hearing about those zombie things he really did not want to leave Trowa alone to face monsters who could turn him into one of those things. He had just made a friend he did not want to have to kill him.

Trowa looked up into earnest violet eyes, holding up a metal staff roughly two feet long, “You any good with human weapons?”

“What is it? Do you throw it?” Duo frowned at the silver short staff but had no idea what you used it for, the humans he was use to used swords, axes, hatchets, scicles, and scythes besides hunting knives and bows.

“No, and answer,” Trowa was not surprise Duo did not know what he was showing him, growing up in the backwoods was a bit limiting.

“Not really,” Duo admitted hanging his head, he was pretty good at dodging them though. Trowa nodded as he walked a few feet from Nightrunner, flicking the staff into it's full six feet of length, a roughly two foot long curved blade made of glowing white energy. “How?” Duo asked shocked, he had no idea something the length of a stick kids played fetch with could become that.

“The gem stores energy and forms the blade when activated. Take it,” Trowa held out the non-bladed end for Duo to take.

Duo hesitated but closed his clawed fingers around the cool metal, Trowa knew what he was doing after all. Taking the blade he blinked at how light the metal was, it looked heavier for sure, “wow.”

Trowa chuckled softly at the feline, he was seemed to like his new toy, passing his hand over the blade he gave the white energy a light purple color to better match it's new owner's eyes. “Keep it, the rune needs to be pressed to activate it, it goes off with a though.”

“I can't,” Duo protested as he tried to hand the weapon back, no doubt it was expensive and not something the mage should just be giving away like this. He was not one of the Preventors, he was just some stray cat the mage had taken pity on.

“You can, as you are you cannot fight mage weapons, that can.” Trowa knew Duo would need some training but the feline would do fine, he had a right to learn.

Duo nodded, killing the blade as he pulled it from the mage's reach, “Thank you.”

“It suits you Duo, treat it well and it will never fail you,” Trowa was fine with staves but prefer either purely ranged or close combat weapons for most fights.

“I will,” Duo promised, he would not mistreat anything Trowa would give him, people did not give him anything often.

“I know,” Trowa assure the feline before turning to the pawing horse, laying his hand on it's broad forehead. “And you, don't worry so much I'll be just fine.”

“I'll bring him back no worries,” Duo assure the gray furred mount as he laid a hand on its master's shoulder. He laughed when Nightrunner nuzzled him just as he did Trowa, it was nice really even if his head was so big.

“Be good now.” Trowa closed his eyes, touching his pendent for a moment before turning his head, “Come this will be messy.”

“I'm ready,” Duo assured the mage, staff resting across his shoulders, it was surprising comfortable to hold it that way.

“We'll see,” Trowa responded as he turned from the feline and his mount, Duo had not enjoyed his first run in with spideren he would likely dislike this one even more.

**2...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...2**

“Gods beyond it's huge!” Duo gaped at the monster the size of a barn, give or take, and he thought the other one had been a way too big spider.

“Females tend to be,” Trowa informed the feline absently, slipping his bow from his back, snapping it into it's full size with a sharp fast flick of his wrist. Bow string forming once the bow was unfolded, mage weapons were either elaborate or made to be used on the move.

“OK...how do we kill it?” Duo was waiting for Trowa to blow the thing apart or something, there was nothing else alive besides them.

“Carefully,” Trowa answered leveling an arrow, firing one after delegging the spider at the middle joint of each leg, ignoring the shrieking.

“ **MAGE**!”

Duo clamped his ears dropping the scythe, that shrieking hurt his ears far more then it seemed to bother the human, “ow.” Trowa ignored the muttering feline as he slammed his right palm into a glowing sign burning incoming spikes, before shooting taking off the spider's right human arm. Duo winced at the all too human scream, growling when white gunk encased his left foot. Frowning he touched the side of the glowing blade to the gunk, blinking when it burned away with a hiss like sound. The mage fired a few more shoots in rapid succession allowing them to tear through her webs sending her crashing down with a wet crunch, rocks falling on top of her remains. Looking up Duo caught the human shake his head at him amused, “Hi.”

“Hello,” Trowa greeted still smirking slightly, Duo was adorable sheepish good to know.

“All done?” Duo asked pretty sure he was, there was no more screaming or shooting, the mage was very fast, way faster then the best human hunters back home.

“I would think a small mountain is sufficient.” Trowa had not met many monsters or demons who could get up after that kind of attack, few did.

“Yeah ouch,” Duo agreed, the screams and falling rock was enough to convince him it was dead.

“I would imagine,” Trowa turned from the feline drawing a sign in the air before striking it, stone melting as the demon burned to nothing.

“I guess I wasn't much help huh?” Duo had not been harmed, or the human trying to protect him so Duo did not feel too bad about it.

“You did just fine for your first time,” Trowa assured the feline, it was not like he had been doing this for years, he had been dealing with overly fearful humans.

“Thanks, but I still felt useless,” Duo rubbed his arm looking down, it was nice to hear Trowa encourage him rather then yell, he was so sick of humans yelling.

“Close range is not recommended for this race, you watched my back just as you said you would.” Trowa understood wanting to help and the helpless feeling when there was nothing he could do, nothing hurt quite like it.

“Why not just burn it like you did?” Duo asked unsure, it had not taken long for Trowa to drawn that sign ans stop the spikes or burn the spider. It had likely taken a lot of magic but not time, it seemed it would have been easier then shooting her a dozen or so times.

“That spell works on the dead or dying, not the living,” Trowa answered evenly, Duo knew little of magic just like most people he saved in his life.

“Know any for the living?” Duo felt bad just asking but he needed to know, not that rapid firing those arrows of his would not kill people just as fast and just as dead.

“No,” Trowa answered softly, looking towards the melted mountain side, it was not Duo's fault he was curious any more then it was a child's.

“So we can go now?” Duo asked biting his lip a little, he had not meant to upset the mage even a little.

“Lets,” Trowa answered as he turned, replacing his colaspable bow to it's holder on his quiver, more then happy to leave the sight of his latest battle.

Duo turned form the mage's back to the destroyed mountain side, cooling stone looking like so much mud after a big storm. ' _I'm glad I can't do that._ '

**2...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...2**

Duo watched Trowa sleep, left arm under his pillow, right hand resting on top of it. Head tilted as Trowa turned rolling onto his back, right hand hitting the pillow with a soft thud. Short claws reached out lifting silken bangs from a still face, noting how the sun caught the golden highlights. He was fascinated by the simple honest beauty the mage possessed. So many mages made themselves beautiful, an empty beauty not at all honest or natural. It was one of the thing he liked most about Trowa, he did not hide anything about himself, or try to change who he was. The human was honest and it made him so easy to trust. He was approachable and willing to help for nothing in return, not even a thank you, and even as a living legend he was modest. Felines were suppose to be to be confident and coy, and while he knew Trowa could be coy he was not one to lie or mislead unless teasing in good humor.

Allowing the hair to settle back in to place he smiled at the sleeping human, undisturbed by his closeness which was a nice change. ' _Can you feel me near? What do you dream of when you are so far away yet so close?_ ' Claws hovered over warm skin, feeling a tickle when the mage turned his head, his breath warming the feline's hand. Duo trialed his claws down the arch of of Trowa's throat very careful not to nick the human as he moaned, right arm moving to cover closed eyes, “Duo?”

“Right here, did I wake you?” Duo had not meant to do so, but he had decided to see if humans were as nice to touched as they seemed to find cats.

Trowa raised his arm blinking up at Duo, “No...worried I had stopped breathing?”

Duo smiled, laying down beside the amused human, chin in his clawed hands, “May-be.”

Trowa smiled as he closed his eyes, right arm laying above his head, “Purifying that much demon blood is taxing, so I'm feeling lazy.”

“I don't mind watching over you,” Duo assure the tired looking mage, he looked so serene just laying there as he was.

“Oh?” Trowa did not mind the feline keeping an eye over him as he recovered but he was still curious, it was something they had in common.

“I like watching you while trying to guess what you're thinking.” Duo could think of worst ways to kill time, most pretty humans he had met had nothing interesting in their heads to go with the pleasant outside.

“You wish to know do you?” Trowa teasingly challenged the feline, very few people would admit to watching him for his mind, it was interesting.

“I'm no Mind Speaker,” Duo was fine with that, he could feel humans fear and hate clear enough with out it being enhanced with magic.

“I am,” Trowa informed the feline as he folded his right arm across his waist, Duo had not seen much of his powers outside of fighting.

“Wild Magic can really do that?” Duo asked, arms folding before him, he had heard things but had gotten around to asking Trowa about all those tales just yet.

“Yes it can,” Trowa had always had a way with animals, and magic or no he felt he always would have.

“How?” Duo was tempted to see just what was in there, he wanted to see if inside was truly as pleasant as outside, right now he could only hope.

“Just touch me,” Trowa answered not surprised Duo did not know that, not all magic involved flashy signs or gestures to work.

“Really?” Duo asked looking down at the mage's hand, was it really that simple?

“Yes,” Trowa answered smiling at the feline, he really was adorable.

Duo frowned but placed his clawed hand on the human's clawless one, it was warm as it should be, “Now what?”

“Just trust me,” Trowa whispered, this magic did not require anything flashy to work just concentration.

Duo closed his eyes, opening them when he didn't feel or hear anything that screamed spell to him. Blinking at a vast moving mass of rich deep blue like nothing he had ever seen. It was almost like a liquid sky, “What?”

“That my friend is the ocean you wished to see,” Trowa answered from behind Duo, it was an impressive trick.

“How?” Duo asked as he turned to face the mage, who was now dressed in lose white and fawn rather then the dark crimson and black of just a moment ago.

“A trick I picked up from a Healer friend, she uses it to calm frighten patients,” It was not something Trowa used often but it seemed the feline liked it well enough.

“Is it real?” Duo had heard mages could bend reality like this but to see it done, and so casually as if it was nothing, was something else entirely.

“As real as a dream, it is only a memory,” Trowa answered, it was beautiful here, even if it was not real, Duo could see this place for real later.

“So this is what a beach feels like? It's so warm, and it moves like dry mud.” Duo had never felt anything quite like it before, even the air felt different here. He know understood why many humans had talked of such a place as they had, it was so unlike the forests of home.

Trowa chuckled softly at the feline, he was grinning like a child, “Your naivete is refreshing Duo.”

“My what?” Duo asked as he looked up, sand slipping from his fingers.

“Your childlike wonder,” Trowa was use to people not knowing what that meant, even if they knew it was not insulting. Common people were not as well educated not necessarily stupid, he had met plenty of higher born who were undoubtedly stupid.

“Oh...you don't think I'm being silly?” Duo knew he did from time to time but cats did like to play, and the mage's smile was very pleasant.

“Not at all,” Trowa assured the braided feline with a shake of his head, he was adapting quite well to the strangeness of his life.

Duo smiled content with that answer, closing his eyes he sniffed at the air again trying to place the scents, “Smells different.”

Trowa nodded, it smelled different even to humans, “It's salt.”

“You mean that white stuff humans put on food?” Duo had always wondered about that, they seemed to like it. Humans did not trade things they did not like for that much gold, he knew a thing or two about human business.

“Yes, it's in the water,” Trowa had to admit it was a little strange when he thought about it.

“Really?” Duo walked up to the moving mass, kneeling he dipped his pinky into the cold liquid, sucking on it he frowned, “Strange.”

“A bit yes,” Trowa agreed, he tended to prefer strange over normal and dull himself, it kept life interesting.

“Your memories are so vivid...it's amazing.” Duo had to admit he was enjoying all of this, it was peaceful here.

“The real thing is much nicer,” Trowa assured him, not that this place was not a fair substitute.

“I never knew humans had such power,” Stories aside he was still amazed by the powers of real mages.

Trowa sighed softly, “Sharing dreams is very personal Duo, few are willing to try it.”

“Why are you?” Duo already knew Trowa was a kind person, and he knew humans liked to talk about their dreams, but that was nothing like this kind of sharing.

“Many of my friends use images to pass information rather then words, your mind is not so different.” Trowa was use to doing this kind of thing with purely animal minds, Duo's was not entirely animal or human.

Duo reached out touching the human's face, “How long can you keep this up?” Trowa had already joked about being tried, and this kind of thing had to take mental energy if not a lot of magic. The last he wanted was the mage wearing himself out just to amuse him, especially not with monsters about.

“I really don't know,” Trowa admitted, he was no Healer he had never trained to keep up such spells for any amount of time, time worked differently in dreams as well.

“Can it hurt you?” Duo knew spells could hurt if they drained the mage too much or backfired in some way, not surprising really.

“Don't worry so much Duo, I know what I am doing,” Trowa assured the feline unconcerned, he would know when he was pushing himself far better then Duo would.

“Alright,” Duo closed his eyes, opening them he stroked the human's cheek smiling as dark eyes green eyes slowly opened. “Thank you.”

“You've said that already,” Trowa reminded his new friend, voice soft and tried but content.

“I enjoy saying it, I haven't been able to in a long time.” Duo had not been able to get this close to another in a long time, at least it felt that way.

“Say it all you wish then,” Trowa allowed as he sat up stretching, he had laid about enough for the afternoon, “Hungry?”

“Yes,” Duo answered watching the human, he resembled a feline waking up form an afternoon nap.

“Good. Come, you do like human food don't you?” Trowa had not met an animal who had not enjoyed something humans made, some had been pickier then others.

“Yes...sweets absolutely,” Sweets were hard to get as a monster, humans did not like to share them.

Trowa chuckled at the feline, his preference clear, “Then we shall have to get you something sweet.”

**2...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...2**

Duo smiled, he could get use to this kind of life, “I like these, what are they?”

“Strawberries,” Trowa answered, not surprised Duo was enjoying the fruit it had been a good year for them, one learned a thing or two when they saved farmers often enough.

“But they don't taste like straw?” Duo had eaten things made from these berries before but had never learned what they were called, humans seemed to like them very much as well.

“No they do not,” Trowa agreed, dipping a berry into a dish of cream absently, paying more attention to Duo's questions then what he was eating.

Duo tilted his head at the mage, “What is that white stuff you keep dipping them in?” It had come with the dish of rich red berries, Trowa had not acted as if it was unusual.

“Cream, feel free to try it,” Trowa was use to it but the Council saw their mages were well cared for when not working.

Duo dipped a berry into the white stuff as Trowa had, biting into it he smiled, it was a pleasant combination, “That's good.”

Trowa smiled at the content feline, “Glad you like them, have as many as you wish.”

“Sir?” A young man asked walking up to the table.

“Just more coffee for now, thank you,” Trowa answered, absently watching the young man walk away.

“So this place is like a mage only inn?” Duo could tell form the clothing that most here were mages, their flowly elaborate clothing was impractical. Trowa and a few others were dressed like fighters, a few others seemed to be servants, bodyguards, or something else.

“Yes, the Council sees to our needs, and they tell us where to go when they need us.” All and all it was a good arrangement, it saved Warrior Mages like himself from having to carry around as much stuff as they otherwise would have.

“Even a loner like you?” Duo could see the advantages, he was starting to like this place, no one there paid him any more mind then they would a human.

“I prefer to work alone yes, but this ring marks me as a Council employed mage.” Trowa was fine working for his practical minded masters, they got along just fine.

“Can I?” Duo asked glancing at the ring, he was curious about this Council and Trowa did not seem to mind answering his questions. Trowa slipped the ring from his left middle finger and held it out for Duo, clawed finger closed around it careful of the human's fingers. The ring was pale gold, runes he could not read were craved in to the sides. The center held a crescent moon curving around a silted eye, both of a rich green gem stone. “What does this all mean?”

“The moon is for my preference of working alone or in small groups, the crescent marks me as a Slayer. The silted eye is worn by all Wild Mages, the emerald is the stone of my birth month, magic color, and element.” It told another mage anything they needed to know about him at a glance, as it was meant to.

“Element?” Duo had seen Trowa use fire but it had been green rather then normal yellows, oranges, and reds.

“Earth,” Trowa has used his charging abilities and Mage Fire rather then his elemental abilities so far.

“So what tells your rank?” Duo knew mages were ranked, humans seemed to love their titles and positions.

“Pale gold is for journeyman, dark gold is for masters.” Trowa nodded to the waiter, ignoring him otherwise.

“You're almost a master?” Duo liked the sound of that, masters had to be hard to kill.

“Almost may be a bit of an overstatement but yes. Once I am officially given that rank I can do pretty much as I please.” Trowa had plans but they were not all that different from his life as it was, he had very simple goals in life.

“Like be with your sister?” Duo had a feeling that was what Trowa wanted far more then anything else that came with the rank.

Trowa nodded, it was no secret that many Preventors had left family behind, not all of them got the chance to be with them again, “Yes.”

“This Council is good right?” Duo had seen only good but that did not mean much, humans could lie even to themselves.

“A few are suffering from god complexes but they protect more then they harm.” Trowa had not seen his people act in malice towards the masses, they did sometimes make mistakes but even gods were imperfect.

“What do they think of me?” Duo knew what Trowa thought of him, but not other mages he worked with or even for.

“You are a tool to them, but so am I.” Trowa was a weapon to be unleashed to protect those who could not fight what was out there waiting to pounce, and he was fine with that.

“Why not just quit?” Duo could tell Trowa did not mind as much as other might, but he was human.

“Hassle,” Trowa answered, arms folding on the table, “I do not care to live my life as prey.”

“Can you join this Council when you are a master?” Prey was not a fun way to live one's life, he knew all about that.

“The Mage Council is technically two groups, one deals with Healers and other non-Warriors, the others Warriors only. As a Warrior Master I can try for a seat and attempt to become head.” Trowa was beginning to wonder if Duo really cared about such things, or if he only want to know what he would do.

“Will you?” Duo would rather see more people like Trowa in charge then humans who were so cold and cruel, mage or not.

“War heroes are well respected but I would rather lead a sect then the whole.” Trowa was good at what he did, sitting around all day giving orders was not his style, it would drive him mad not being able to do more.

“Sect?” Duo was beginning to wonder about humans, wolves had much simpler hierarchies.

“Like Slayer, Knight, ect, we are trained to fill a role, the better ones can fill more then one.” Trowa was a Slayer first, but he could do the job of other roles when short handed.

“That all sounds complicated, “Duo muttered, chin in his hands, rather glad he was not a mage just then.

“Politics, I'm a fighter not a talker,” Trowa was more then happy to leave diplomatic maters to others, he preferred fighting over bickering any day of the week.

“Any non-humans?” Trowa had said it was called the Mage Council but he had never heard of Mage Knights, too many of them dresses like fools for that.

“No,” Trowa answered frowning slightly, it was a logical thing to ask even if Duo had been human.

“Because we can't use magic?” Duo could understand a Mage only group not accepting non-mages for that reason alone.

“Nice way of putting it,” Trowa muttered looking away, people were fools.

Duo bit his lip, he had annoyed the mage again, or at least got him thinking about something that had, “Is that why many mages use us?”

Trowa sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “You are servants, pets, the fools.”

Duo reached out, laying his hand on Trowa's left one, “Too bad more aren't like you. My kind have no reason to fear you and your magic.”

Trowa lowered his hand to rest over Duo's, “Too many mages use their gifts to further their own ambitions.”

“Why don't you?” As Duo understood it Trowa had all the power and fame he needed to do as he wished, to take what he wanted, but did not seem to do so.

Trowa chuckled softly at Duo's question, “Oh I do, except my ambitions tend not to be overly selfish ones.”

“I want to help,” Duo knew he could be of some help, and the human seemed fond of him already. He never wanted to see Trowa change, and if he stuck around he would do anything he could to see the human did not.

Trowa smiled taking Duo's hand, claws aside it was no different then his own, “You will Duo.”

“Promise?” Duo wanted to stay with his new friend, he had almost forgotten what having one was like and now he did not want to give him up.

Trowa smiled, squeezing Duo's hand, “You have my oath. Stay for a moment, I have to speak with a colleague”

“Alright,” Duo watched the human go and sighed softly, as he looked down at his hand. ' _You feel so good...I miss your touch already._ '

**2...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...2**

Poor Duo feeling useless, we still love you Duo promise! So not really much going on besides Duo getting a taste of what his savior can really do, ouch, and bonding. I hope this chapter amused even if it was short, sorry. Remember all my Neko Yaoi is getting updated this month so make sure you read all the 'Feline Series' already posted, the updates, and the brand new one when it is posted. If you are just a 2x3x2 fan then you may want to try some of my other fics, there are a few 2x3x2 scattered about, only a few are one shots. Remember to leave all thoughts in the form of reviews at the end. I have two more chapters of this written out but I promise it will not end in only two more short chapters. See ya when I see ya.


	3. The 'Lion's' Den

All right first off I want to apologize for taking almost an entire year to update this, I lose track of time so easy. I have a few more chapters of this written up I just need to dedicate more of my free time to typing. After rereading the reviews I would like to take a moment to thank you all for you kind words. I hope chapter 3 will continue to please and amuse. If you enjoyed this fic you may enjoy others in the 'Feline Series', mainly 'Me-OW', or any of my other 2x3x2 fics. You can now chide me on my twiter if you wish. I am hoping to update the 'Feline Series' again in the summer, anything you would like to see can be suggest, I will listen and consider it.

**WarNinGs** : Monster Gallery expanded, Duo being adorable.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Soulmate isn't always that one person you'll marry and spend your life with...It's a person that understands you and will always help through out_.”

'Quotes Gallery' image I found on my FB feed, I hate FaceBook so much.

**3...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...3**

Duo touched the bandage on his hand tenderly before glancing at Trowa. The mage looked thoughtful, and he amused it had something to do with whatever his colleague had said. He wished he had listened in now so he knew what to say, if he should even say anything. Sighing softly the feline wished he could read the mage's mind for just a moment, he hated feeling so useless, “hm...”

“You can ask Duo,” Trowa assured the feline, attention drawn by his sigh. The braided youth jumping slightly at the sound of his voice, “Sorry.”

“I didn't want to intrude,” Duo was still hesitant to ask, he was not a mage and did not fully understand them.

Trowa smiled a little at the feline, “You won't.”

Encouraged by the mage's reassurances Duo nodded slightly, “Why so quiet?”

“I was informed of a rumored problem around here, and if it is true it must be dealt with,” Trowa was use to being sent to investigate rumors.

“What is it this time, more spiders?” Duo would be happy to not fight giant spiders again for a while, he completely understood humans who disliked them even in their normal small size.

Trowa frowned at the idea, there were a few spider based monsters he knew, “No plantish.”

“Plantish...is that even a word?” Duo asked, frowning at the human's answer, it sounded silly if it was a word. A warning look from Trowa was answered with a shrug, “Fair question.”

Trowa closed his eyes with an exasperated sigh, “Duo be serious.”

“Alright, alright. So what critter do they want you to kill this time?” Duo had just been teasing, and he knew Trowa knew that, but the human was not in the mood to be amused.

“Alrune,” Trowa answered simply, Duo had not meant to get on his nerves.

“Doesn't sound so bad,” Duo admitted after a moment, not that all monsters had evil scary sounding names.

“She is a rather touchy plant based creature who will tear you apart with thorny vines.” Trowa was not surprised Duo did not know the monster by name, his contact with humans had not been as scholarly informative as his own.

Duo frowned at the mage, so matter of fact casual about the whole thing, “How do you know all of this stuff?”

“Slayers learn their foes or they die, monsters are rather unforgiving.” Trowa was a natural at monster killing, not all were.

“Well then it is a good thing you have cat like reflexes,” Duo teased with a grin, he was curious just how fast the mage really was compared to him.

Trowa half smirked at the teasing feline, “Very. So care to check it out?”

“Do you think this Alrune thing is there?” Duo was more then willing to follow the mage wherever he was heading, but he was curious about how serious this rumor was.

Trowa nodded, “She's there and hungry.”

Duo frowned, Trowa sounded very sure, “Gifts?”

“Yes,” Trowa answered, he also knew the source well but that was not important.

“Can you kill it?” Duo was not sure if Trowa had been asked to scout or kill, the mage did not sound concerned.

Trowa glanced at Duo, “Smarter the Spidrens but yes.”

Duo frowned slightly, a plant smarter then a bug seemed a little odd to him, “So just whips?”

“That is all you will have to worry about,” Trowa answered not exactly answering the question, Duo did not have to worry about every little trick it could do.

“How far?” Duo decided to just go with it, if Trowa said he just had to worry about vine whips then he would trust him.

“Not very far if we run it,” Trowa answered only half paying attention to Duo's question, they were all logical things to ask.

Duo eyed the horse for a moment, “He that fast?”

Trowa turned his head, “Never been beaten in a race yet.” Nightrunner held up his head proudly, it was a fact they were both very proud of. “Get on.”

“I can't really ride,” Duo reminded the mage looking a little uneasy, staying on a running horse was a lot harder then a walking one.

“Don't worry about that, just get on,” Trowa assured the feline holding out his arm, Nightrunne liked Duo so he was not about to try and throw the feline. Duo hesitated for a moment before taking his arm and settled himself behind him. “Don't let go.”

Duo wrapped his arms around Trowa's waist, trusting him and his horse but still a little nervous, “I won't, promise.”

**3...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...3**

Duo shifted, resting his head on a dark green clad shoulder sniffing, “Flowers?”

“Roses,” Trowa clarified, not minding Duo asking him things again.

“Those red ones guys give girls with boxes?” Duo had seen that before, they were a lovely shade of red, sometimes pink or white.

“Yes,” Trowa answered keeping most of his attention on their surroundings.

“Why?” Duo found the scent pleasant enough but flowers were common, pretty colors aside.

“It is a sign of affection,” Trowa explained, humans did enjoy showing love through gifts. “You would like the boxes, they are often full of chocolate.”

Duo's furry ears perked up, “I _love_ chocolate...is it still affection without the chocolate?”

“Yes Duo,” Trowa answered with a bit of a smile, he was such a child sometimes.

Duo frowned slightly, “I don't get it. I mean they are soft, and smell nice, but it's a plant.”

“Human traditions sometimes only make sense to humans,” Trowa could think of a few.

“Does it make sense to you?” Duo was feeling comfortable with riding now, and Trowa's shoulder made a nice pillow.

Trowa frowned slightly, this was a strange conversation they were having, “Not really.”

“Duo you like roses?” Duo felt better about not entirely getting it since Trowa did not entirely get it either.

“I don't mind them,” Trowa had never minded roses or flowers in general, they were pleasant.

Duo tilted his head slightly, the mage's scent laced with roses was interesting, “I don't understand humans.”

“Human's don't understand humans,” Trowa assured the feline smirking.

“Now I don't feel so bad,” Duo smiled deciding he liked riding, now that he had gotten use to it

Trowa shook his head as he slowed Nightrunner, “Good, let go.”

Duo grinned, tightening his grip, “You said don't let go.”

Trowa smirked at the grinning feline, “And now I am telling you to.”

“Humans,” Duo teased before letting the human go, frowning when Trowa swung his leg over Nightrunner's shoulders dismounting. “Is it close?”

“Close enough,” Trowa answered as he secured the reins so Nightrunner could graze undisturbed.

“Can we sneak?” Duo assumed it was safer to leave Nightrunner there, since he could not fight as well as they could, but that did not mean they would be sneaking.

Trowa patted the steed's neck, “For a time.”

Duo dismounted, still a bit of a tricky thing to do, “Good hearing?”

“About human,” Trowa answered unconcerned, hearing them was not what he was concerned about.

“umm…,” Duo trailed off not sure if that was a no, he was pretty sure it was not a yes.

“No Duo,” Most humans could hear well enough, identify what they were hearing and reacting in time was another matter.

“How's yours?” Duo would not be surprised if Trowa had great hearing, mages were not normal humans.

“Not as good as yours, but much better then average.” Trowa knew his limits compared to various monsters, it helped keep him alive.

“Spiders now plants, is there anything magic can't make a monster?” Duo was starting to wonder about magic, no wonder mages had to be so powerful if they had to deal with these kind of things all the time.

“Well the heavens haven't come to life yet,” Trowa comment evenly, he was use to this kind of thing.

“Oh please don't say that, scary thought?” Duo really did not want to be attacked by killer fluffy clouds or something else insane like that.

“True,” Trowa agreed, his gifts were more useful against solid enemies.

“This is why you need me around,” Duo informed the mage with mock arrogance, catching a half smirk.

“Is it now?” Trowa asked smirking, bantering with the feline made monster hunting a bit more enjoyable.

“Yes it is,” Duo answered, opening his mouth to continue his teasing before reaching out and grabbing Trowa's arm when the mage stopped.

“What?” Trowa asked looking for whatever had given him a bad feeling, nothing looked out of place just yet.

“Digging, but really fast,” Duo had seen Trowa stop but he didn't seem to hear anything yet, he had said his hearing was better so that made sense. Trowa nodded pulling two long blades from his boots, their slight curve drew Duo's attention for a moment. Snapping his new scythe into place he frowned when Trowa did, wondering if the human could hear it now as well, “It tunnels?”

“Yes, it can feel for anything coming near it,” Trowa was not sure how sensitive it was, it seemed to vary from plant to plant.

Duo frowned, made sense plant monster could sense things with their roots, “Too bad I'm not a bird, or you're not a cat.” The trees around them would keep them off the ground, humans were rather clumsy in them from what Duo had seen.

“Lions don't do trees,” Trowa reminded the feline frowning, his lessons on this race's abilities seemed to be a bit lacking.

“um...it sounds angry,” Duo did not like the sound, it reminded him of swarming snakes.

Trowa shrugged slightly, “Angry, hungry, not much of a difference. It'll want to tear us apart regardless.”

“Not helping,” Duo hissed under his breath, didn't he deal with frighten humans often enough to know not to say things like that.

Trowa rolled his eyes, sugar coating and battling monsters did not mix, “I just kill things.”

Duo jumped back as the ground erupted, Trowa's twin blades glowing as they slashed. Swinging his own bladed weapon now that he had the room to he frowned at the writhing brown detached vines, “Sharp looking.”

“Not just looking,” Trowa reminded the feline, green light encasing his twin blades glinting like frost.

“Did she feel that?” Duo asked listening and looking for another attack, so far this Alarune was not too bad.

“Don't know, don't care. Come she won't be far,” Trowa could care less if the monster was in pain, he was here to kill her.

“No but she'll be mad,” Duo muttered, Trowa knew far more about this kind of thing then he did.

“Not for long she won't,” Trowa muttered back absently, she wasn't the only one annoyed.

Duo bit his lip but followed, listening for an attack that did not come, freezing when Trowa stopped. Black ears pivoted picking up the sound of the earth move and growl below over the even breathing of the alert human to his right. Unsure why Trowa had stopped since he did not hear anything new he frowned. “Trowa?” He hissed before crying out, slashing like mad until he was strung up, a coil around his throat.

“Not one more step mage, or I _will_ kill your pet.” Duo watched green eyes flash as the flames died, the mage holding still as ordered. “Good boy.” a giant rose rose from the gaping hole her vines had created, opening to revile a fair featured, well endowed woman's torso. Skin was a pale green, eyes pink and red, hair crimson petals. “So you are the pretty lion slaying beats of old tales?” She smiled at the slight arch of a brow, “Yes I have heard of you, and you and your little band. Tell me child why save the humans who fear you as they do the kitten? You mages are no more human then I so why pretend? Wild Child will you kill every race who feeds on man until you fall of change?”

“Change?” Duo asked, not caring if he was interrupting the rose woman's little speech.

“A human saying warning that fighting monsters will eventually make you one yourself.” The Alraune answered turning to the feline, he must be new. Turning her attention to the mage she curled her figners around her chin, “Let us see now almost a decade of constant killing, how much longer will your humanity last I wonder.”

Trowa narrowed his eyes at the monster, “I did not come here to talk.”

“No you came here to kill me when all I want to do is survive,” The Alarune reminded him sounding hurt and innocent.

“Then you should not have been so greedy. A few humans a month can be overlooked, but over a dozen not so easily.” Trowa reminded the plant voice cold and unmoved.

“I need to grow,” The Alraune protested, arms gesturing at her rose lower half.

Trowa glared in contempt, “You need to burn.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” The Alarune chided waggling her finger at the mage. “You do that and I will take your kitten with me. Is your mission worth his life? Are you as cold as the stories say, or do your claws only come out when you show your true colors?”

“You will not trick me _plant_ , as you said I have been slaying your kind for almost a decade.” Trowa was not in the mood to banter with a plant.

The Alarune sneered, “Yes you are one of the best, but you are also a child with a temper.” The feline hissed when she tightened her grip on him. “Show me your temper Bloom. Show me why even your own fear you.”

Duo watched dark eyes narrow even more, not sure what the plant was talking about but sure he did not like it, “huh?”

The Alarune ignored the question, “Show me or watch him die slowly, the choice is yours!”

Duo gritted his teeth as dark green eyes closed, twin blades erupting in magical flames once more before they were thrown. The feline dropped and jumped aside when the vines loosened now that they had been severed, “ow.”

“You almost singed your kitten,” The Alarune teased. Laughing when the mage walked slowly forward, his bladed stuck in the ground on either side of her.”Such impudence. You amuse me child but die!” Duo winced as claws slashed through vines not even bothering to dodge them, he was not aware Trowa could grow claws like he could. The Alarune struck faster but the vines just fell to the ground dead, red blood spattering them.

Trowa looked up at the Alarune, flicking bloody glowing claws at her, red drops showing up nicely on her pale green skin. “You want my rage so be it, burn with it.”

Duo frowned as bloody traced a symbol in the air, blood hanging there until a fist hit causing it to erupt into familiar green flame. The Alarune cried out as as she burned, black dust blowing from her mouth as she clasped into a burning heap. The feline walked up to the tired looking human, trying to ignore his bleeding slashes, “Are you alright?” He caught the mage when he slumped, holding him close as he sank to his knees, “It's alright I have you...I won't leave you.” Black ears perked when he heard boots crunching dead plant life, looking up he hissed at cloaked figures, frowning when a blonde youth step forward.

Dark teal eyes blinked at the feline as he moved closer, palms held out to show he was not armed, “It is all right I wil-Trowa?!” He ignored the blinking feline as he knelt down, touching Trowa's face gently, “Gods what have you done to yourself this time?”

“This time? Who are you?” Duo did not find the blonde threatening, and he knew Trowa on sight.

“I am Quatre Rabba Winner,” The blonde answered, holding up his right hand he showed off his ring a pale gold, teal gems, “I'm one too.”

“Preventor...is he alright?” Duo relaxed seeing the ring, his had a sun rather then a moon so it made the hooded men less intimidating.

Quatre frowned slightly as he lowered his hand standing, “He will be. Rashid take him.”

“Where are you planing on taking him?” Duo demanded, frowning at the large man, ears back.

“Where he will be safe. Come feline he will be cross if we leave you here.” Quatre answered, relived the feline allowed Rashid to take Trowa from him without a fight.

“So will I,” Duo muttered getting to his feet, dusting himself off.

Quatre smiled, not at all surprised Trowa liked this feline, “Come you have nothing to fear from us feline.”

“Because you're scared of him?” Duo asked, the plant lady had said Trowa's own was scared of them, he was starting to understand why that could be true.

Quatre shook his head, “Not at all, he is my brother.”

“Brother?!” Duo squeaked, Trowa had mentioned a sister not a brother, and the blonde looked nothing like him aside from having lovely dark eyes.

Quatre smiled at the reaction, the feline was adorable, “Not of blood. Come you shall be tended to as well.”

**3...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...3**

“Trowa took pity on me too,” Duo had not expected a Wild Mage would ever be so kind when he had to power to control him like a puppet.

“I am a Healer but I also shape water. My talents to heal and his to cleanse were needed during the Wars. Tell me what are you?” Quatre knew he was a feline but was unsure of what kind, his kind did come in many house cat.

“Panther,” Duo answered, the blonde was very friendly and he did not mind answering his questions, and he had healed his nicks.

“Panther...sounds somewhat soothing.” Quatre commented as he turned form Duo to Trowa, who was laying cross from the feline. Shaking his head he healed the last of the slashes with soft teal light, “Reckless as always.”

“He set his blood on fire, how did he do that?” Duo had seen him charge his weapons before, the claws were new but likely used the same basic spell, burning blood was scary.

“It is a very primal and powerful form of magic where one charges the power in their blood, some can destroy great evils while others can cleanse powerful corruption.” Quatre had heard of dying mages cleansing with their power more often then the living, that kind of corruption often required such a sacrifice.

“She wanted him mad...why?” Duo wanted to know what the lady had been talking about, Quatre was clearly not afraid of Trowa.

Quatre sighed softly, His clan is legendary for their tempers. Trowa is very calm but if pushed to far...I pity the fool in his sights.”

Duo frowned slightly, the plant lady had not fared well, “Why is he all alone?”

“He does not like to rick the lives of others so he fights alone since we are no longer inseparable partners.” Quatre had had bonded with the colder mage as they had traveled together fighting the evils of the world.

“Am I in the way?” Duo asked fidgeting slightly, he was not sure if there had been something between them.

Quatre looked up, “Not at all, he needs someone to look out for him, you.”

“I'm useless,” Duo sighed hanging his head, feeling only slightly better that this Quatre was just a close friend fro the past and not an ex-lover from a failed relationship.

“No you are not, trust me,” Quatre assured the feline softly, he was a kind soul who was unsure.

“I do it's just...I can't do magic, I can't use weapons, I can't even protect myself.” Duo knew the blonde was a good guy, but he knew he was not able to look after Trowa.

Quatre laid a hand on Duo's shoulder, smiling when he looked up, “Not true. He taught me, he shall teach you, it is what he does.”

“Master Quatre we have arrived,” Rashid informed his protectorate as he open the door.

“Take him I shall see to his companion,” Quatre wished to keep Duo close until they were settled in, he was still knew to all of this.

“Nervous now,” Duo murmured getting to his feet

“Don't be no one will harm you here,” Quatre assured the feline as he exited the carriage.

“Where is here?” Duo asked following the blonde out, looking around at the busy people.

“Nirrisa,” Quatre answered absently, nodding to a few of his men.

Duo blinked, he had not expected to see Trowa's home quite like this. ' _The lion's den._ '

**3...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...3**

“Ah Quatre I thought I saw your goons about, what brings you so far from home?” Katherine asked walking up to the blonde and a strange feline, he bit his lip staring at her.

“Your brother actually,” Quatre answered, bowing his head in greeting.

Katherine nodded, that made perfect sense to her. “Well he's been off fighting gods know what...hasn't he?”

Quatre frowned slightly at the concerned tone, “He wore himself out recently and we brought him home.”

Katherine huffed in annoyance, “Damn that man sometimes. Who is the shy kitten hm?”

“This is Duo, he was with your brother.” Quatre answered nodding to Duo, the red head was fine with short answers when she could count on more information later.

“Ah, well come here dark one I don't bite,” Katherine smiled at the feline, if her brother trusted him then she did.

Duo fidgeted, holding his right arm looking down, “:It was my fault.”

Katherine frowned slightly, he reminded her of Quatre when they had first met, “Did you harm him?”

Duo looked up at the question, “No, but...”

“Then it was not your fault,” Katherine assured him, she knew how protective her baby brother was. “Quatre be a dear and look him over once more before coming to fill me in. Duo I would like you to watch him, he can be most stubborn when he is tried so use force if you need to. I will be in the gardens.”

“So that's his sister?” Duo could see the resemblance, in both appearance and mannerisms.

“Yes,” Quatre answered with a slight nod, he had bonded with the sister as well. “Come her temper is much easier to spark.”

“Coming,” Duo assured the blonde not about to annoy the red head after their meeting seemed to go well.

**3...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...3**

Duo looked around the room as he closed the door behind him, Quatre opening a set of ornate glass door leading to a balcony outside. The blonde turned when Duo ran up to him blinking at the view, “Beautiful isn't it?”

“He never told me he lived near one,” Duo answered tone slightly awed, the ocean was like nothing he had ever seen before.

Quatre smiled, turning back to the various blues outside, “I grew up in a dessert so the first time I saw such a place he steadied me, chiding me gently in my ear. I have missed this place.”

Duo bit his lip, sounded like the Trowa he knew, “I don't really know much, I just like being accepted.”

“It can be hard when you are different,” Quatre knew how the feline felt, he need no powers to do so. “Trowa and I are different elements, religions, even worlds but we are family now.”

Duo hugged himself loosely, “I don't have a home or family anymore.”

Quatre closed his eyes for a moment, “You have here, and my home is open to you.”

Duo blinked at the blonde, “You don't know me?”

Quatre smiled reassuringly, “I am a Soulreader Duo, and I know Trowa. If he trusts you in his mind then you are family.” Trowa was a good man, who felt things more profoundly then his calm detached manner would lead one to believe.

Duo nodded at a lost for words for a moment, just like that he was accepted by the sister and the best friend, “Did you...”

“No, my teacher taught him, thought yes I can as well,” Quatre knew how intimate that spell was, even when the other was not a fellow mage.

“Why so many monsters now?” Duo was curious if there was some theory or event he knew nothing of, Trowa had not said much about it.

“Dark magic is calling them from sleep but no one has found the source,” Quatre answered fine with answering less personal questions.

“What do you think?” Duo was not surprised to hear evil was waking up and why was not fully known, even if it was being fought.

Quatre sighed softly, “I believe someone is trying to restart the wars, but few agree even in the Perventors.”

Duo nodded to Trowa, who was sleeping peacefully, “Does he?”

Quatre frowned slightly, “Likely, but we have not spoken in roughly a year.”

“That busy huh?” Duo asked half joking, it seemed like Katherine hadn't seen him recently either.

“Yes, he has not been home in nearly two,” Quatre knew how that was, Katherine thankfully did not try to guilt her brother into anything besides visiting her when he could.

Duo frowned, that had to be rough, having friends and family you did not see for a year or more between meetings, “You?”

“More often, I have been working in the mountains near my homeland.” Quatre was not sure if Duo knew where all the different places he had heard spoken of were.

Duo nodded, different worlds indeed, “Lucky.”

Quatre nodded slightly, “In a way, but if they spread my lands will fall first.”

“Sorry, you all seem so nice,” Duo liked the blonde already, he was really sweet.

Quatre smiled, “We can be short with outsiders, but we are not a cold people.” Resources were limited in the sands of home, some outsiders and those born within were greedy.

“Is it bad he's not growling at us?” Duo knew they were being rather quite but they were still talking.

“No, Bloodfire is very taxing on the body, it is one of the reason it is rarely used.” Quatre knew Trowa was only a heavy sleeper when he was healing or sick, which made perfect sense.

Duo nodded absently, “Why did he?”

“It was the fastest way to kill her so she could not harm you farther,” Quatre had learned a lot about quick on your feet reaction thinking while he had been with Trowa.

“I told her it was my fault,” Duo muttered softly looking down, even if the sister was not mad at him for it.

“Mere scratches Duo, he had done worst protecting me and others,” Quatre knew how quilty Duo was feeling, he had felt the same many times. Turning from the crashing waves he walked back up to the bed, stroking long bangs gently. Leaning close he kissed Trowa's forehead, “welcome home.” Straightening he turned to Duo, “Take care of him now Duo.”

“I'll try. But I'm no Healer,” Duo knew Trowa was healed but he still felt like he should remind people he had no powers.

“Neither is he but he does all right,” Quatre knew even a minor healing gift would come in handy but it was not something Trowa had.

Duo touched his still bandaged right hand before looking up, “Thank you Quatre.”

Quatre smiled, Duo was fitting in just fine, “No need, simply watch him or his sister will skin all three of us.”

“Scared to blink,” Duo knew Quatre was mostly teasing, Trowa was protective and so was his sister.

“You'll be fine,” Quatre assured the feline, Duo may not be a mage but he did have claws.

“Promise?” Duo wanted to hear a yes, a little assurance would ease his nerves.

“”Promise,” Quatre responded before turning and leaving Duo to his thoughts.

Duo frowned as he considered everything he had learned today, worrying about the increase in monsters for not only the humans but he new mage friends. Clawed fingers carefully fixed long bangs, leaning close he stroked the human's cheek eyes closing. “Come back soon, don't leave me all alone in your world it's too scary.” Brushing a kiss to still lips he smiled when green eyes fluttered half open before closing with a soft sigh, ' _Thank the gods._ '

“Duo?” Trowa called softly, he could feel the feline touched youth near.

“Right here, you alright now?” Duo asked leaning close, he sounded tried but not in pain.

Trowa sighed opening his eyes, “mmm...where?”

“You're home,” Duo felt instantly better when green eyes opened and stayed that way.

“Home?” Trowa asked, his mind slowly catching up with the rest of him.

Duo nodded, “Yes home. Does it hurt?”

Trowa turned his head towards him, “No...Quatre.”

“He's here, nice kid I see why you like him.” It made sense to Duo that Trowa could sense the blonde, they were close.

Trowa propped himself up on his elbows, “Why is he here?”

“Same rumors,” Duo answered, it did make perfect sense since they were part of the same group. “His men showed up not long after you killed the plant lady. He's told me a lot.”

Trowa frowned slightly, “He tends to talk too much when he's stressed.”

“Do you?” Duo and Trowa had talked but it was mostly Trowa answering his questions.

“No,” Trowa answered before sitting up the rest of the way, brain pretty much caught up, “Are you all right?”

“Sure, but I didn't set my blood on fire,” Duo answered teasing the mage just a little.

“Yeah that hurts,” Trowa half joked back, it was not something he did often.

“Looked like it,” Duo was fine never seeing that trick done again by anyone.

Trowa groaned leaning back against the pillows, turning to look down, “Your hand?”

Duo looked down at the bandage before touching it, “I just never took it off.”

“Why Duo?” Trowa had wondered why Duo was healed but still had a bandaged hand, Quatre would not have left Duo with a wounded hand and nothing else.

“I just…,” Duo trailed off as he reached out to touch the mage with clawed fingertips, “I just wanted to keep it since it was from you.”

Trowa frowned slightly at the overly sentimental sounding feline, “It's just a piece of cloth Duo.”

Duo nodded leaning closer, “And those rings you humans wear are just pieces of metal and stone, it's true value is in the intention.” He fully understood Trowa's confusion at him being so found of a scrap of cloth.

Trowa nodded, “Yes they are, but so are humans.”

“I'm not human Trowa,” Duo had been hearing that all of his life, even if it was true and not always said to be hurtfully.

“Not entirely,” Trowa agreed, some considered mages inhuman as well.

“I am sentimental,” Duo knew this was no secret, Quatre was no different really.

“So is Quatre,” Trowa was not surprised the two had bonded while he had been recovering, it would have been shocking if they had not.

Duo stroked Trowa's face, “You seem to like sentimental people.'

Trowa smiled at the feline who liked to pet him, “I like kindhearted people.”

“People like you?” Duo asked softly, he was curious if Trowa thought he was as kind as those close to him did.

“Am I so kind?” Trowa asked tilting his head at the feline.

“Very,” Duo answered, leaning close he kissed the human gently before pulling away, “and beautiful.”

Trowa blinked at Duo, holding perfectly still, “Duo?”

Duo placed a finger to Trowa's lips stopping him, “Don't, just listen.” He removed his finger when Trowa nodded slightly. “Thank you. I am sorry for causing you trouble, but you have been nothing but honest so I wanted to let you know how I feel. I am going to go find your family and let them know you are alright now.”

“Duo?” Trowa called stopped the feline as he moved to open the door.

“Yeah?” Duo asked turning, thankful Trowa had not gotten out of bed after sitting up.

“You have not caused me any trouble but...thank you.” Trowa assured the feline, frowning slightly when he nodded before walking away saying nothing more.

**3...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...Meow...3**

Yeah Quatre and Katherine both like Duo! I know duh right? I hope all the 2x3x2 fans were happy, if not I am sorry. Remember 'Me-OW' is the other 2x3x2 fic in this series, and 'Teach Me To Hear The Mermaids Singing' is a finished 2x3x2 fic you might also enjoy. Feel free to Twiter me if you PM me since I don't log into FFN unless I am planing to post something most of the time. Later 2x3x2 otaku.


End file.
